


Love Is Only Weakness

by Temina



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Huntsman: Winter's War
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kinda, Sibling Incest, implied to not actually be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temina/pseuds/Temina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya should have learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Only Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and I need to spread my filth ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Freya should have learned, after all this time, after all she'd been through. Her sister had done much to teach her. But as Ravenna stood before her, Freya had to stare in disbelief at the sister she had mourned, the sister she had thought dead. She could hold herself back only long enough to question _how_ , before tears slid down her cheeks to meet her relieved smile. She couldn't hold back the warmth in her heart, or stop it from radiating out to the rest of her body when she held her sister close once more, too scared to let go lest she leave the world for good this time.

Freya should have learned. Even as Ravenna returned her embrace, clawed fingers running gently though her hair, sending the shivers she had thought herself immune to down her spine. Even as Freya looked up to meet her gaze, Ravennas's eyes locking with hers in unspoken challenge. Even as she tilted her jaw towards Ravenna's, never breaking eye contact, accepting whatever may come next. Even as their lips met, and all Freya could feel was the cold bite of her own frost.

Freya should have learned. Even as Ravenna sat upon Freya's throne as though it were her own. Even as she ordered Freya's huntsmen to reclaim the south. Even as Ravenna guided her actions every step of the way. Even as she finally lashed out, slaying huntsman after huntsman, her _children_. Even as Freya embraced her sister one last time, before feeling Ravenna's spear pierce her gut.

Freya should have learned, after all this time, after all she'd been through. Love is only weakness, and mirrors can only reflect.


End file.
